<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise and Fall by WarLepidoptera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628522">Rise and Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarLepidoptera/pseuds/WarLepidoptera'>WarLepidoptera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Griftlands (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absolutely not lore accurate at all, Apparently rising your children in a middle of a revolution might give them trauma, Gen, I swear it wasn't so angsty in the beginning, Mention of blood, Sal being unsurprisingly terrible in dealing with any emotion whatsoever as always, Someone give them a hug already, small mention of gross insects</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarLepidoptera/pseuds/WarLepidoptera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After several years of working as Kashio's right hand in Murder Bay, Sal gets called back in Grout Bog for a very special mission. One that will awake some deep wounds and memories she thought she had forgotten a long time ago.</p>
<p>Based on the idea of what if Kashio had kept Sal as an apprentice instead of sending her to the derricks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day, Sal woke up early for once. She didn’t get up immediately. The soft touch of the bedsheets felt too great on her skin and the mattress was so comfortable that she would have gladly stayed for a few more hours. But enough was enough. With a last yawn, Sal slipped out of her bed and after stretching out her muscles a little, she moved to the wardrobe where her Spark Baron uniform was stored.</p>
<p>Kashio was probably already waiting for her.</p>
<p>Sal quickly put her clothes on. The Spark Baron clothes were thick and of good quality. She had always found them warm and comfortable. Also, Sal quite liked the design. The colors were pleasant. Red and fiery. Like herself. As a final touch, Sal took her two trusted daggers that shined lightly with the orange spark fuel and put them at her belt.</p>
<p>When Kashio had asked her to come back to Grout Bog, it had surprised her. Usually Sal was the one to take care of things in Murder Bay. Usually, it mostly involved dealing with Heshians, negotiating with merchants, and, of course, her favorite, beating some people up for various reasons. Sal never really cared much about the details of her missions. Kashio gave her orders and she followed them. And as long as she could stab things at the end of the day, she was in. And Sal was pretty great at it. All this negotiating and stabbing stuff. It distracted her in the most pleasant way.</p>
<p>Sal absolutely loved her life as a Spark Baron. She wouldn’t trade it for anything else. Her pockets were always filled with powerful Spark Baron tech, and she always had enough shills for drinks. Also, her reputation as Kashio’s right hand, combined with her own, made her name feared on most people’s lips. Sal would be lying if she said that there wasn’t something really satisfying at seeing people tremble a little the moment she entered a room. The last ten years had been so much fun. Kashio had trained her to be a feared opponent and Sal had gladly tagged along since. When someone wanted to hurt Kashio in any way, Sal was there, ready to strike. Sometimes people spat at her, screaming about injustice or whatever, but never too long. Sal was also really good at making them instantly regret it.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, being back at Grout Bog after so many years was a little weird. The stickiness of mud and the heavy air had immediately been way too familiar to her. And after looking at the all the dirty and exhausted faces of the workers all around the excavation sites, it was hard to believe that she had spent most of her childhood in this place.</p>
<p>Sal’s eyes caught her own reflection on the mirror on the wall next to her as she put on her hat. She had changed much in the last ten years. Her white hair was short now, but she had the same dark eyes and hollow cheek. And after looking at her bare neck on the mirror for a moment, Sal suddenly remembered the red scarf she used to wear all the time and when she was still half the size of a normal adult trying to climb the tall trees near her home.</p>
<p>Where was this scarf now? Sal had no idea. But the woman shook her head. It didn’t matter anyway. When she had left that place, she had left everything about her old self behind at the same time. She didn’t like remembering that part of her past anyway. That time when she was young and weak and at the mercy of circumstances.</p>
<p>Sal looked back at her own reflection again. She was a Spark Baron now. And there was no turning back. And that was perfect as it was. She couldn’t let any emotions or memory get in her way no matter what. One thing that Kashio had taught her was that strength was power. And that power was everything in the Griftlands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sal left her room and began walking in the long corridors. The building was larger than she was used to, so it took her several minutes to figure out where to go. Several Spark Barons crossed her path. They all looked at the human with suspicion, but no one dared to speak to her and even less saying hello. That was fine. It’s not like Sal really cared about talking anyway. Friendships always brought unnecessary complications and, regardless, Sal preferred by far the efficiency of doing things alone.</p>
<p>Sal reached the main floor of the Baron’s Headquarters. The place was spacious and beautiful. Long draperies hung from the walls, and the giant spark lamps lighted up the place nicely. Visibly, the Spark Barons had spent a large quantity of shills to make sure that the place looked pristine. After wandering a little some more, Sal finally found the place where Kashio was. Her mentor sat on some kind of long table with numerous papers dispersed all around her.</p>
<p>Sal felt a smile appear on her face. If she had mixed feelings about being back in Grout Bog, one thing was certain, she was pleased to see Kashio again. She had immensely missed being in her presence. It always felt like being home again.</p>
<p>But Kashio wasn’t alone. Next to her, another shroke stood. This one also had a stern face and that stature of a great fighter, her impressive armor sparking with orange fuel. Neither of them noticed Sal’s entrance, too preoccupied by what they were reading.</p>
<p>“I don’t like this,” said the female shroke.</p>
<p>“You don’t like a lot of things, Arint,” Kashio replied to her.</p>
<p>Arint’s already narrow eyes narrowed even further. “Well, I don’t like this even <em>less</em> than usual.”</p>
<p>“What’s goin’ on?” Sal interrupted them. Arint immediately lifted her chin and frowned at her, clearly already annoyed by the presence of the younger human in the room.</p>
<p>“The Rise,” Kashio answered without looking up from her file reports. “ ‘Looks like they had been organizing again lately.”</p>
<p>“The…Rise?” The words immediately rolled on Sal’s tongue. It shook her for a moment. That wasn’t a name she had heard for a very long time. Not since after her parent’s death. But Sal quickly regained balance. She couldn’t let anyone notice her discomfort. “They’re still a thing?” she asked as casually as she could.</p>
<p>“Always has been.” It was barely discernible, but Kashio did sound a little tired, as if she had spent a large part of the night awake. “Always lurking in the shadows.” Her eyes were cold and focused, looking down at the paper in deep thought. She had this expression that was always impossible to read. Like a wall. Impenetrable, even for Sal.</p>
<p>Arint let out a long, frustrated sigh and crossed her arms. “We have to make them learn their place already. It was manageable before, but all this sabotage and late work lately are starting to give me way too much paperwork. And I hate paperwork,” she spat.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to take care of it?” Sal offered, almost as a reflex.</p>
<p>Kashio shook her head. “No. I have other plans for you.” Kashio eyes suddenly lifted from her papers. Her expression relaxed a little when she looked at Sal. “But we’ll talk about it later,” she said.</p>
<p>Kashio also hadn’t changed much in the past ten years. A few more wrinkles on her face and grafts on her body, maybe. But Sal knew that she was as strong as ever. If not even more. After getting a large amount of wealth as a debt-broker, Kashio had spent the last few years climbing the ranks of the Spark Barons with at a frightening speed, becoming one of the most influential personalities in Havaria. And all with the help of Sal, of course. She was nearly unstoppable now. It was hard to imagine something giving her that many worries.</p>
<p>Arint loudly clicked her tongue, interrupting Sal’s thoughts. “Was it <em>really</em> necessary to bring the girl here?” she asked Kashio as if she was speaking of a particularly tenacious stain on her uniform. “I told you, I am perfectly capable of taking care of things myself—”</p>
<p>“We already talked about this. She’s our best asset right now,” Kashio immediately cut her, as she assembled all the paper around her in a neat pile again. “We need all the help we can right now. And no offense Arint, but she would defeat you in a fight,” she pointed out with a shrug.</p>
<p>At those words, Arint gave Sal another nasty stare. “I beg to differ,” she said between her teeth.</p>
<p>Sal couldn’t help but let a smirk escape her lips. “I’m ready whenever you are Arint.” She taunted her.</p>
<p>Arint was about to respond when Kashio suddenly stood up from her chair.</p>
<p>“No. You two are <em>not</em> fighting today. I have enough on my plate already,” she sighed. She turned to Sal again. “Sal. Now that you are here, Fellemo asked me to send you to take care of a certain grawkit somewhere on the east side this morning. Apparently, it has been terrorizing the merchants quite a bit and it had started to affect the profits.”</p>
<p>“Ah…” Sal’s responded a little disappointed. Fighting Arint did sound like a fun morning, but the grawkit would have to do. “Yeah, I’m on it!” she responded enthusiastically, still glad to put her daggers to good use. “Shouldn’t be too hard. Right?”</p>
<p>Also, the fresh air and the violence were exactly what she needed at the moment. With her new mission on hand, Sal was about to step out of the room when then, she was stopped by Kashio again.</p>
<p>“Wait Sal.”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Sal turned her head again.</p>
<p>There was a rare hesitation on Kashio’s face. But it only lasted for an instant.</p>
<p>“Don’t go too far. I’ll be needing you later.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Sal responded. With a last little hand gesture, she quit the Spark Baron’s headquarters into the treacherous and hostile environment of Grout Bog under the piercing eyes of the two shrokes and the other Spark Barons that watched in silence as she left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly, Sal’s good mood was short-lived that day. After spending several hours tracking the grawkit, it was as if the animal had fallen too quickly, too anticlimactically. Standing in front of the bloody animal’s carcass, she found herself somewhat unsatisfied for some reason. Or maybe it was her mind that wasn’t in it.</p>
<p>Sal replaced a strain of hair that had moved a little too close to her eye.</p>
<p>She didn’t really know why she felt this way. Unfocused and agitated. Her mind kept jumping around like an untrained yote. What is because of the mention of the Rise? The idea that it was back frustrated her a little somehow.</p>
<p>Why? The Rise was supposed to be dead. It was supposed to be all over. When Sal’s mother had fallen years before, the movement had quickly died too as the Sparks Barons had swiftly taken over. Sal remembered the gruesome battles and the pain that had followed too well. At the end, absolutely nothing good had come out of the entire situation, if not of even more miserable conditions and terrible consequences for everybody.</p>
<p>Sal couldn’t help but wonder which one was irresponsible enough to revive the movement. Hadn’t they learned their lesson from the past? Why even bother? Life wasn’t fair. And that wasn’t about to change soon.</p>
<p>With a swift gesture, Sal put her daggers back to her belt and looked at the direction of the deeper side of the Bog.</p>
<p>When she had arrived here, Kashio had immediately discouraged her from venturing too far from the main roads. Weird things always happened in that side of the Bog. It was already true when Sal was little, and it was even more true today. Weird people had started to group up. Kashio had called them “boggers”. Apparently, they had a cult where they worshipped the mud or something. Sal remembered seeing some of them when she was younger, but at that time they were still few.</p>
<p>But now, Sal was curious. If the Rise was back like Kashio said, they wouldn’t be hiding in plain sight. They would choose a place secluded, hard to access. Sal began to hesitate. She <em>really</em> shouldn’t be doing this. Kashio had probably more tasks for her and she probably shouldn’t be losing time right now. Going in a quest by herself probably wasn’t a good idea at all. But bad ideas were tempting. Way too tempting.</p>
<p>Sal’s thoughts got halted when she suddenly heard the ruffle of leaves. The human immediately jumped behind a tree just in time as two figures appeared in the clearing.</p>
<p>“Are you sure this is the right place?” said a young female shroke, with a mechanical arm and dark purple skin.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It should be buried here,” a rougher voice responded. “I had to be careful because those heshin’ Spark Barons spyin’ on me!”</p>
<p>“SHH! <em>Not so loud!”</em> Interrupted the first shroke. “We’re still not so far from the road. Are you trying to get us caught?!”</p>
<p>The man rolled his eyes. “Sorry it’s not MY fault I’m not an expert smuggler. Seriously, why did they ask me, to do this? Couldn’t they have asked Cleme or somethin’? I don’t get paid nearly enough for this!”</p>
<p>“You’re in the Rise, aren’t you?” the shroke responded. “Why are you still complaining? Didn’t we sign up for this kind of thing?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know for you, but I <em>definitely</em> didn’t sign up for this,” he said while gripping his rusty shovel while trying to chase away the giant mosquitoes all around him that tried to bite into his skin.</p>
<p>The Rise? At those words, Sal’s breathing stopped. Kashio was right. They were back after all. The human smiled. This was her lucky day. The adrenalin rushing through her ears, Sal took a better look at the two individuals that was now digging up a big box from the ground as discretely as possible.</p>
<p>Sal didn’t recognize their uniform. It had a vivid green and brown colors that made them blend with the bog. Next to the shroke, the man also had a large tattoo on his arm. Sal looked closer. No doubt, it was the same symbol that she had seen her own mother wear so many times when she was younger. “The symbol of hope and freedom. Also, good conditions and decent living wages,” she had said. Seeing this symbol again gave her a pit in her stomach. After all this time, Sal didn’t expect to see it again.</p>
<p>After digging in the dirt for some time, the two intruders finally took out the box from the soil. They opened it up and glanced inside for a moment. Unsurprisingly, it was full of weapons and metal parts. After closing the box again, they began lifting in the direction of the bog. Sal started to follow them as discretely as possible.</p>
<p>She was in too deep now. She had to know. Sal’s curiosity and ambitions completely took over. This wasn’t an opportunity that wouldn’t present itself a second time. Also, if they were giving Kashio so much trouble, it was worth a glance. Right?</p>
<p>Keeping up with them without getting noticed revealed itself to be harder than anticipated. Fortunately, Sal had some experience. Gathering intel for Kashio was one of her specialties after all. Also, the constant bickering between the two members of the Rise made them impossible to lose.</p>
<p>With the distant howling of animals surrounded her, mixed with some croaking coming from unknown sources, Sal ignored the insects that crawled on her ankles as she blended into the forest’s rich flora while they went even deeper into the lush forest. They walked for some time. It was late afternoon now and Sal was beginning to wonder if they were lost when they finally reached a new clearing. The two Rise members put down the box on the floor as they continued to debate about the real meaning of being part of the resistance and how many shills it was worth.</p>
<p>But they abruptly stopped when a new another figure appeared in the distance.</p>
<p>It was a tall woman. She also wore the same Rise uniform as the other, the same symbol as the man was displayed proudly on her shoulder. She was a little less muscular than the other, but an aura of strength and determination emanated from each fiber of her being. She walked with assurance, back straight, her dark hair tightly tied down into a bun on her head and the chin high, instantly inspiring respect by her mere presence. More importantly even, at her sight, the other Rise members took a respectful step back when she approached as if she was some kind of authority.</p>
<p>Sal felt like she knew her. No, Sal <em>knew</em> her. She was now certain of it.</p>
<p>Sal’s eyes her eyes widened.</p>
<p>Of course. It was obvious. Everything made sense now. Sal didn’t even know how she expected anything different. But it still gripped her guts with force, leaving her almost nauseous.</p>
<p>Her childhood friend stood in the middle of the clearing, with the confidence of a leader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prindo…” Sal murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sal was crawling between the tall grasses, careful not to make a sound. Her red scarf was a little too big and long for her small body, but she didn’t care at all. She was 12 now and she felt invincible.</p>
<p>Her target was just in front of her, unaware of her presence. Sal moved closer. The moss under her feet concealed the sound of her footsteps, making her almost invisible. She also made sure to control her breathing, the same way she was taught before. And, at the last moment, she leaped forward with a loud battle cry.</p>
<p>Prindo let out a scream as Sal knocked her down. They both rolled in the mud as they fought with each other. Kalandra resisted well at the beginning, her nails scratched Sal’s cheek and she kicked her in the stomach so hard that it instantly took Sal’s breath away. But because she had started with a clear disadvantage, Sal was finally able to pin her down to the ground. At that point, Prindo didn’t have any other choice to open her hand in defeat.</p>
<p>“Okay! OKAY! I’ll admit it! You got me!” she said as she spat some of the dirt that had fallen into her mouth during the confrontation. “Yeurk. I <em>hate</em> when you do that,” Prindo grimaced.</p>
<p>Sal began to laugh. She freed her friend and got on her feet again. “C’mon! It’s getting late.” She presented her hand to Prindo.</p>
<p>Indeed, the air was getting colder and the sun was already setting, bathing the long trees around them with warm colors. It also meant that the beasts were going to wake up soon. If Grout Bog was pretty far from being peaceful during the day, at night, it was near a death sentence and neither of the girls, not even Sal felt the need to test their luck again that day.</p>
<p>Prindo's annoyed expression got replaced with a small giggle. She took Sal’s hand and, together, they took the path taking them back to the more populated region of the Bog.</p>
<p>As long as Sal remembered, Prindo and her had always been friends. Their parents had met well before their births, and the two daughters had basically grew up side by side. They were an interesting pair. Sal was the wild child, mostly interested in combat and exploring, but Prindo usually preferred tech and tinkering. Despite those differences, they always stuck together, taking advantage of each other’s strengths to explore the Bog, mostly in places they weren’t usually allowed in. And even if Grout Bog was the most unforgiving place, especially for children like them, together they made a great team. Prindo made sure to shield Sal from own recklessness, and sometimes, very poor decisions-making and in exchange, Sal had done the same, always at her side to protect her against any danger that would come their way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, as they took back the path to civilization, Prindo and Sal continued to play their favorite game, which consisted in trying to make the other fall in the mud again. They avoided the few Spark Barons who were patrolling the area and crossed paths with several workers who were coming back from their long work shift, dark bags under their eyes and limping from extreme tiredness. But the two girls didn’t notice it much, too involved in their own bickering.</p>
<p>At this point, Grout Bog was still fairly underdeveloped. But the Baron’s arrival a few years before had accelerated tremendously its industrialization. Still, a few buildings remained from the time when the place was mostly occupied by the few adventurous archeologists. It was in front of one of those where Prindo and Sal stopped, an old pub that their parents could usually be found in after their workday. Like a lot of the older buildings in Grout Bog, it was flimsy and pitiful, an agglomeration of woods and metals that was barely standing and most likely to be replaced in the next few years. Its food and drinks were also of terrible quality, even for the already low standard of the inhabitants. But that was precisely what made it interesting. The Spark Barons never came there. They wouldn’t even suspect that this place would be used for even greater purposes.</p>
<p>That day, both Sal and Prindo parents had asked them to wait for them outside. It had sounded very important and serious.</p>
<p>But to be honest, patience had never really been Sal’s biggest virtue.</p>
<p>“I got an idea,” she said.</p>
<p>At those words, Prindo immediately lifted an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>“The last time you said that, we almost got killed,” she responded. “I still have that scar by the way.”</p>
<p>“It’s a <em>good</em> one this time. I swear!”</p>
<p>Prindo crossed her thin arms, apparently far from being convinced.</p>
<p>“Just hear me out, okay?” Sal pointed at near the top of the building. “If we get to this window there, we can get to the corridor without getting noticed, and we could actually hear what they’re saying for once!”</p>
<p>With that last sentence, Sal saw a spark appear in Prindo’s eyes. Indeed, at the dismay of the two girls, they were <em>never</em> allowed in the room during the meetings. Their parents never wanted to involve them in any way in whatever they were doing. Of course, that only made them even more curious about it. Especially Prindo, who was now inspecting the long wall with an unsure expression.</p>
<p>“But how do we get in?” Prindo eyebrows lowered like they usually did when she was concocting an elaborated plan in her head, one often way too intricate for Sal to follow. “It’s on the second floor.”</p>
<p>“We climb, of course!”</p>
<p>“…Climb?” Prindo's careful gaze went to the long wall, and she looked at it with dread. “But that’s way too high!”</p>
<p>Sal nudged her on the side. “What? Are you <em>scared?”</em></p>
<p>Prindo’s worried expression immediately got replaced by pure defensiveness. “What!?” She cried out with a higher pitch than usual. “I’m not!”</p>
<p>It made Sal giggle.</p>
<p>“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?”</p>
<p>Prindo grimaced at the remark and averted her eyes from her, clearly embarrassed. But she didn’t make any attempt to deny it. It made Sal smile again. People often said to Sal that she was stubborn. But to be honest, Prindo was probably the stubborn one between the two.</p>
<p>Sal put her hand on the wall and started climbing. “Come on! It’s probably gonna finish soon!” she called her friend one last time.</p>
<p>Prindo let out a long sigh and looked at the wall again. Sal almost thought she wouldn’t follow, but the other girl then shook her head and began climbing too.</p>
<p>The wall was full of holes and cracks, but Sal was already quick and swift for her age. She had practiced plenty with the long trees of the Bog, a skill that had revealed itself to be useful several times before, mostly to escape predators. She climbed with agility and reached the window relatively quickly. But under her, Prindo was struggling a lot more than her.</p>
<p>“I swear to Hesh, if I die here because of you, I’m going to be so <em>mad</em>.” Prindo gritted her teeth but still continued to climb with remarkable courage. She moved up carefully, with particular care. However, her determination got replaced by sharp fear when her feet slipped from a flimsy support, but Sal caught her hand just in time before she fell.</p>
<p>“Do you really think I would just let you die like that?” Sal said, feeling her mouth curl again into a smile. Prindo’s dark and familiar eyes blinked a few times at her, but her traits relaxed with relief.</p>
<p>Without waiting further, Sal helped her friend get to the window and opened it as discreetly as possible. Indeed, they could already hear the faint sounds of conversations going on in the other room at the end of the corridor. She glanced one last time at Prindo that nodded silently at her and they both jumped carefully on the wooden floor of the pub, careful not to make the boards creak.</p>
<p>They followed the wall, moving as discretely as lumin rats. True to herself, Prindo quickly took the lead, guiding Sal at the correct door where the important meeting was taking place. They could hear the sound of people walking on the first floor. Hopefully, no one would climb up the stairs. There was nowhere to hide, and they would be in so much trouble if they were caught. But that only made it more exciting. The adrenalin was making Sal’s heart race in her chest, but the last thing she wanted was it to stop.</p>
<p>Finally, Prindo kneeled down to put her ear on one of the doorframes, manifestly eager for the forbidden information while Sal kept an eye on the stairs. Few minutes passed like this, in complete excruciating silence.</p>
<p>“So, do you hear something?” Sal finally asked.</p>
<p>Prindo’s face was crisped with concentration. “Something about an expedition…”</p>
<p>“An expedition?! What kind??”</p>
<p>“I dunno,” The other girl’s eye squinted even more. “But sounds like a very important one.”</p>
<p>Sal kneeled down next to Prindo. “When is it? Where?” It was hard to contain her excitation. “Did they say for what?”</p>
<p>Prindo let out a loud sigh. “I can’t hear if you’re <em>talking</em> all the time.” She whispered to her in clear exasperation.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Sal tried to push her out of the way. “It’s my turn to listen now!”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Prindo pushed back. “No, it’s not! I was the one listening!</p>
<p>“That’s not fair. Why it’s always you that gets to listen?!”</p>
<p>“Because you’re going to get us caught! That’s why!”</p>
<p>“I’m not!!”</p>
<p>They continued to fight for a moment with more and more vehemence. But, like always, neither of them wanted to give up. Prindo poked her directly in the eye with her elbow and Sal was beginning to seriously consider starting using her teeth when, suddenly they hear the creak of the door opening in front of them.</p>
<p>The two girls completely froze at the noise. When they both looked up, a very tall Kra’deshi was now standing in front of them, with both hands on her hips and a very displeased look on her face.</p>
<p>“What the Hesh are ya doing here kiddos?!” the kra’deshi whispered to them. Her voice was deep and severe, enough to make them shiver. The kra’deshi mechanical eye quickly glanced behind her and back at them. “Ya shouldn’t be wanderin’ here right now!”</p>
<p>Sal opened her mouth, already making up an excuse. “Fssh! We were just— ”</p>
<p>Fssh moved into the corridor. “Ain’t mattering right now.” Sal just had the time to hear a few worried whispers, before Fssh closed the door and started pushing them toward the stairs. “C’mon! Let’s move, before any of them sees you.”</p>
<p>Despite their best efforts, Sal and Prindo didn’t have any other choice than to follow Fssh down the stairs in silence, both dragging their feet in shame. The kra’deshi brought them to the first floor, which was only occupied at the moment by a very old grumpy-looking shroke bartender who was scrubbing a glass with a piece of cloth that seemed dirtier than what he was cleaning. He tilted his head a little in confusion at Sal’s and Prindo’s arrivals but then shrugged before continuing what he was doing in total indifference.</p>
<p>Fssh sat Prindo and Sal at one of the tables and gave them another severe look. Sal immediately felt getting smaller on her chair.</p>
<p><em>“What did I tell you about sneakin’ around?!”</em> Fssh scolded them.</p>
<p>Prindo immediately looked down at her feet. “…Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s not Prindo’s fault… It was my idea to climb the wall.” Sal confessed. The last thing she wanted was to her friend to get the blame in her place.</p>
<p>Prindo shook her head. “I agreed to do it too,” she responded in all honesty. “Also, it’s my fault, I should have let you listen too…”</p>
<p><em>“You both climbed the wall??”</em> Fssh’s dumbfounded voice immediately cut short their exchange.</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>In front of their silence, the kra’deshi let out a long sigh. “I knew I should have locked those windows,” she murmured under her breath, before falling into the chair next to them. She rubbed her head with a hand. “I swear to Hesh you two are giving us even more troubles than the Barons these days.”</p>
<p>The two girls stayed in silence, unsure what to say. Sal was ready to get scolded more, but then Fssh shrugged instead. “Well, what’s done is done. No use dwelling on it. Right?” She ruffled both Sal and Prindo’s hair with a giant hand. “Are you two hungry? I got some fsshcakes left.” She took out of her pockets two misshaped cakes that looked somewhat edible.</p>
<p>A little relieved that Fssh didn’t look so mad after all, Sal and Prindo took one fsshcake each. Like always, it tasted absolutely terrible. But that day, Sal was really hungry, so she still devoured it, under Fssh benevolent eye.</p>
<p>Even if Fssh was firm at times, when Sal or Prindo was hurt, she was always the first one to arrive to them a mending kit in her hands. She was strong and reliable and when their parents were away, sometimes for a few days at the time, she was also the one to take care of them in their absence, the one bringing them the warm comfort of an excellent cup of warm beverage to them even after the longest of day.</p>
<p>“I’m warning you, though,” Fssh continued talking while Prindo and Sal munched on their food. “No listenin’ on doors anymore! I know you’re both impatient, but these meetings ain’t until you’re older.”</p>
<p>Sal gulped the last piece of her food. “But Fssh—”</p>
<p>“There ain’t any ‘but Fshh’ this time,” the kra’deshi cut her. She paused for an instant. “And no use doing the sad eyes again Sal, it won’t work another time.”</p>
<p>“But then, <em>when</em> are we going to be old enough?” This time, it was Prindo’s time to sigh. “You say that each year!”</p>
<p>Sal nodded in agreement, her mouth too full of fsshcakes to speak.</p>
<p>But Fssh shook her head.</p>
<p>“That ain’t my decision kids, but your parents’. If they don’t wanna involve both of you, there ain’t anythin’ I can do.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time they had this discussion and Fssh’s tone was firm and final, but it didn’t stop Prindo from immediately opening her mouth again to argue. However, she was then interrupted by the sound of someone going down the stairs. Sal quickly swallowed her last piece of cake and looked up in hope.</p>
<p>It was tall shroke. Purple skin and sharp eyes. But most importantly a strong stature and the stance of an experienced fighter.</p>
<p>“Kashio!” Sal exclaimed enthusiastically with stars in her eyes, and the largest smile on her face. It was exactly the one she was hoping to see that day.</p>
<p>Kashio had been a little intimidating and distant at first, with her long silences and sharp glares, but with the years, she had become a close friend of Sal’s and Prindo’s parents among Fssh and others. Like Fssh, Kashio was a really nice teacher, always pushing Sal to her limits. She was strong, and her technique, near flawless. Sal couldn’t imagine anyone ever defeating her in one-to-one combat. She felt nothing less than admiration for the shroke, her ears wide open each time Kashio opened her mouth to share some incredible story full of past adventures and combats.</p>
<p>“Kashio!” Fssh exclaimed too. “Is the meeting already over?”</p>
<p>The shroke always stood proudly, but this time, she looked a little more tired than usual. “Yes. It has just finished,” she said, somewhat flatly. She sat heavily next to them without even a glimpse at them and called the barman with a hand gesture who immediately brought a filled cup in front of her.</p>
<p>Her cup finally at hand, Kashio finally glanced down at them. “I thought the children were supposed to wait outside.”</p>
<p>“I found them outside the door eavesdropping at the door!” Fssh responded giving Sal and Prindo a severe look again.</p>
<p>“Again?” There wasn’t any trace of surprise in the shroke’s voice. Kashio’s eyes moved to the pile of cakes on the table. “And you gave them fsshcakes in exchange?”</p>
<p>Fssh shrugged. “Eh. They’re kids. Kids need to play.”</p>
<p>“Well. That won’t make them behave that’s for sure.” Kashio’s gaze got lost in the distance again. “Again, you’re spoiling them too much Fssh.”</p>
<p>“And you, not enough.” Fssh responded with a confident smile.</p>
<p>Kashio lifted her eyes at the remark, but she didn’t have anything to respond to it. Instead, she took another gulp of her drink in complete silence.</p>
<p>But Sal could tell that she was preoccupied by something, but she didn’t have any idea what. Was it about the meeting? Or something else? She hesitated for a few moments to ask, but it was finally Prindo who opened her mouth before her.</p>
<p>“So, what is this expedition about? It’s no use trying to hide it to us at this point. We heard everything.”</p>
<p>Kashio’s sharp glare moved to Prindo. “I guess it’s no use indeed,” she responded calmly. “Your parents got hold of a very precious piece of information concerning the location of a very important cache somewhere in the Deep Bog. Probably the most important one so far. They’re preparing an expedition to go find it.”</p>
<p>Prindo’s eyes opened wide. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Will be dangerous, though,” Kashio responded.</p>
<p>“Like, really, <em>really</em> dangerous?” Sal asked.</p>
<p>Kashio hesitated for a moment. Barely. “Nothing we can’t handle.” But the shroke didn’t say anything else, closing herself completely off, visibly not in the mood for more talking. This time, even Prindo didn’t insist further.</p>
<p>An expedition… Sal’s eyes turn to the window. The sun was completely set now, the outside now dark as ink. Still no trace of her parents. They were probably still busy with the preparations.</p>
<p>She couldn’t explain it, but Sal had a bad feeling about this. It wasn’t the first time she felt it. In reality, it had started months ago, years even, as her parents and Prindo’s had become busier and busier with their affairs. But now the feeling was stronger as ever. A deep feeling of uneasiness, as if something bad was just about to happen.</p>
<p>Next to her, Prindo also stayed silent. Sal didn’t know if she thought the same, but she didn’t dare ask. Instead, Sal looked down at her last unfinished fsshcake still on the table, suddenly feeling too nauseous to bring it to her lips again.</p>
<p>Fssh's voice came to her ears. “Hey… Don’t look so down kiddo.” When Sal looked up, the kra’deshi was giving her a big comforting smile. “I’m sure everything will be fine.”</p>
<p>The word had escaped Sal before she could stop them.</p>
<p>“You… promise?”</p>
<p>Fssh looked surprised by her question. Sal saw her quickly glance to Kashio who didn’t move a muscle. After a moment of hesitation. She finally spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah kiddo,” she said softly. “Everything will be fine. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sal made a misstep and a branch creaked loudly under her feet. Immediately, Prindo Kalandra turned around, her own long dagger in her hand.</p>
<p>“Who’s here?” She cried out, her brown Rise cape floating behind her. “I heard you. It’s no use hiding.” Her voice was steady without any hint of fear.</p>
<p>Slowly, Sal stepped out from her hiding place.</p>
<p>Kalandra’s dark eyes blinked several times. “…Sal?” She looked at Sal like she couldn’t believe it. “I thought you were in Murder Bay…” For a moment, Kalandra's face completely lit up in joy. Until she noticed the uniform Sal was wearing. And, almost immediately, Kalandra’s traits grew cold again.</p>
<p>“Spark Baron, huh?” she said without even trying to hide her disdain. “I guess my intel was accurate after all. You really did become one after all.”</p>
<p>Sal’s entire body felt stiff. Her legs and feet, usually quick and agile now grounded into the ground. The Rise badge on Kalandra’s chest was now a lot more noticeable, the rising sun symbol on it, now taunting her.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Sal asked.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Kalandra replied.</p>
<p>“Me?” Sal acted like she was surprised by the question. “I’m just… walking around? That’s still allowed if I remember?”</p>
<p>Kalandra crossed her arms. “Drop the act. We know each other too well for that. I already know you’re spying on me.”</p>
<p>“I could be lost.”</p>
<p>“Here? At the middle of the Bog?”</p>
<p>Like Sal, Kalandra had changed a lot since she was young. She was taller and older, nothing like the small Prindo that used to be at her side. She had also visibly gained in experience and strength. No use trying to fool or trick her in any way. Sal couldn’t manage it back then, and she wouldn’t now.</p>
<p>But still, so many questions were spinning in the Sal head. Finally, she resolved herself to ask the one that burned her tongue the most:</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this?” she pointed to the box with the Rise symbol on it, full of weapons to be used. She did her best to hide the emotion in her voice.</p>
<p>Kalandra looked at her in confusion. “Isn’t it obvious?” Kalandra lifted her chin. “I’m trying to stop the Spark Barons. To stop people like <em>you</em> from doing whatever you want in this place.”</p>
<p>For the first time in a while, anger swept into Sal. A terrible anger that made her body trembled with a rage she didn’t know she had. She clenched her fists together. “But why?” she asked, “Why would you do this? Didn’t we learn out lesson years ago already?” Memories of battles and disasters started jumbling together in her head without her being able to contain its flow, the feelings of bitterness, defeat, and hopelessness now too hard to ignore. “When did this ‘revolution’ thing do us any good huh? <em>Are you out of your mind!?”</em></p>
<p>Kalandra didn’t respond immediately. But with a chin movement, she pointed down to Sal’s rich spark Baron clothes. “Well, it looks like it went pretty well for you, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>Sal growled and brought her hands to her daggers. “My parents are DEAD!”</p>
<p>“So are mine.” Kalandra calmly replied. “But it looks like you forgot that.”</p>
<p>With their hands on their weapons, the two women stared at each other in cold silence. Ready to strike. But neither of them dared to move.</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, I understand your anger Sal, but working with the Spark Barons isn’t the answer.”</p>
<p>Sal had a little laugh. “What was I supposed to do? The barons had already won. It was over. Was I just supposed to just shut up and work all my life for these assholes?” Sal spat bitterly. “You can’t blame me for taking that opportunity!”</p>
<p>Kalandra didn’t respond immediately.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you,” she patiently responded. “Not at all. But that doesn’t mean I’ll let you do the same. And let you hurt people the same they did to us.”</p>
<p>Sal clicked her tongue. “It’s a little late for the empathy talk, don’t you think? Also, cut the bullshit. I saw the files. It’s not like you didn’t sacrifice a few civilians for the cause, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s not the same thing.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see much difference.”</p>
<p>Kalandra sighed. “Well, you’re wrong.” She took a step forward. “We’re trying to change things. Make it better. Fair wages. Better conditions for everyone. And definitely no debt that would take dozens of years to pay off. You, of all people should know how unfair this all is. And the truth is, it doesn’t have to be this way.”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“I know there’s still good in you, Sal.” Kalandra’s voice became softer. Almost kind. “You used to believe in it too remember? Hope was all we had. And maybe it didn’t work back then, but now it’s different. What happened in the Bread Field is the proof. People are ready for change. A new beginning. A better future for everyone. And we have never been so close to finally make it happen. And it’s not too late. You can still join us Sal.”</p>
<p>“Are you seriously proposing me to join the Rise?” Sal had a small laugh. “After all this time?”</p>
<p>“Why not? You <em>belong</em> here,” Kalandra said as she took another step toward her. “You always have.”</p>
<p>Sal could now see Kalandra's eyes a lot better. They were dark and sincere, the same she had when she was young. It was hard to look away. Sal couldn’t deny the exceptional charisma emanating from her, it was no wonder she was at the head of the Rise. She had this way of saying things that made them feel so trustworthy, so… sincere. One part of Sal found herself tempted to believe her. Maybe Kalandra was right... Maybe there was a way.</p>
<p>“..Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes really.” Kalandra smiled at her. “To be honest, we could really use someone with your talent. And.. with you being so close to Kashio, it could change everything.”</p>
<p>Kashio. The words hit Sal like a cold shower. She took a step back. The anger swept into her again.</p>
<p>“Oh, this what this is <em>really</em> about, right?” Sal pointed her finger directly at Kalandra. “This is a trick, isn’t it? This is actually about me spyin’ on Kashio for you, right?!”</p>
<p>“That’s not—"</p>
<p>“Well, sadly for you I’m no heshin’ traitor!” Sal spat.</p>
<p>“…I really don’t understand why you like her so much. After all she had done.”</p>
<p>“Nothing that happened was her fault!”</p>
<p>“Do you really still believe that?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Kalandra moved forward again. “Sal you have to listen to me. Kashio is—”</p>
<p>“<strong>Enough</strong>. I don’t want to hear it.” Sal took several steps back. “You know what? I’m done. With all this stuff. All of it. Do all your ‘revolution’ or whatever, but it will be without me.”</p>
<p>Prindo stayed silent for a moment. Sal saw her press her lips. The next time she spoke, she was cold again and her voice, lower than usual. “You don’t have to do this Sal. We could finish this. We can finish what our parents started years ago. Together.” If she sounded a little sad, I was only for an instant. “I really don’t want to fight you, Sal. But if you don’t give me a choice, next time I won’t hesitate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The strange silence of the deep Bog was deafening. But that was also the last thing that mattered. “Good. Because I won’t either,” Sal responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a promise then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked at each other again. They had only a few meters between them, but now, it felt as vast as the Heshian sea. Sal would never have imagined finding herself on the opposite side of her childhood friend. But that’s where they stood now. Enemies. Suddenly the sounds of other footsteps came to Sal’s ears. Several ones. Probably more members of the Rise. Probably more than she could handle. Kalandra didn’t move a muscle as Sal disappeared into the dense fauna of the bog again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sal didn’t glance back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know how much time she had walked. It was a miracle she hadn’t gotten lost. In her path, a pack of wild autodogs had attacked her. But Sal barely remembered any of it. The only proof of their encounter was the oil that now stained her uniform. They didn’t even bleed properly anyway. A shame. And more importantly, a waste of her time.</p>
<p>At some point, it has started raining. It didn’t rain often in Grout Bog, but when it did, it poured mercilessly from the sky, making the rivers’ beds overflow and coating the entire area with a thick and sticky layer of mud. The water made Sal’s hair stick to her forehead and the numerous grafts on her skin tingle. Shadows of the past invaded her mind again. Voices, worried whispers. But Sal didn’t want to think about it. Right now, she just wanted to slash. To pierce. To bite. Anything really. When an enemy to defeat was in front of her, that’s when she felt the most alive, the most in control. Something she knew she could defeat and overcome.</p>
<p>The smell of the muddy rivers was strong, and not so far away, workers were still busy excavating despite the bad weather. Sal could hear the yells of the foreman. The sounds relieved unwanted memories inside her head. Sal angrily pushed them away; the only way she knew.</p>
<p>Before she had realized, she was back at the imposing baron’s headquarters, in front of those long red banner that moved faintly with the almost non-existent wind. Sal entered the building and walked in the middle of the hall, without a care for the mud that her feet left on the immaculate carpet. She walked to the room that Kashio used as office and entered without knocking.</p>
<p>The shroke lifted an eyebrow at her arrival.</p>
<p>“Sal,” she said. “You look like a mess.” It wasn’t a question.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing. Got lost a little. That’s all.”</p>
<p>“Did something happen?”</p>
<p>After her parent’s death, the one that had been here for her had been Kashio. She was also the one that had taught her almost everything she knew and made her what she was now. Sal was extremely grateful about it. If Kashio hadn’t been there, hadn’t taken her as an apprentice, Sal wasn’t sure of what would have happened. She probably would still be working for the barons in Grout Bog at this point. Risking her life digging explosive material for them with slight hope that the tomorrow would be any better.</p>
<p>Sal shook her head. “I guess this place just reminds me of bad memories that’s all.”</p>
<p>Kashio stayed silent, her expression stuck in stone as always with each mention of the circumstances that had happened ten years ago. Kashio had never been really good at everything involving feelings or emotions. Signs of affection were kept at a minimum if it wasn’t for an occasional proud smile or encouraging nod from time to time. And to be honest, that was perfect. This was all what Sal wanted and nothing more.</p>
<p>But for once, Kashio seemed almost sorry. Her shoulders curved a little over her desk and her eyes lowered. Sal couldn’t tell if it was because she was thinking or something else. When she spoke, it was slowly, as if she was measuring carefully each single of her words.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Your parents’ death was a terrible accident. There was nothing more I could do.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“But the past is the past. There’s nothing else we can do now. It was all a mistake, and a mistake we have to make sure that doesn’t get repeated again.”</p>
<p>Kashio was right. Everything had been a mistake. Her and Kalandra’s parent’s revolution would have never worked anyway. And even if it did, it was always a matter of time before things fell into the same patterns again. That was just how it was in Havaria. Good things never lasted for long, quickly replaced by the usual bleakness of human nature. Sal had grown past all those stories of hopes and changes. She had learned not to expect anything anymore and that hope wasn’t a luxury she could afford anymore.</p>
<p>Still, Kashio’s strength comforted her. If Kashio was next to her, she felt like she could do anything, even in the bleakest moments. Sal wasn’t ready to lose that.</p>
<p>The woman suddenly remembered. “You said that you have brought me here for a reason, right? What is it that you really want me to do?”</p>
<p>To be honest if she could do what she needed to do here and leave as fast as possible it would be the best scenario possible. Everything about Grog Bog made her feel sick and the only thing she wanted was to leave it behind. Leave everything behind.</p>
<p>Kashio didn’t respond immediately. She took the time to arrange the papers on her desk. She then stood up again and turned her back from Sal. “The truth is, I have called you here because I have a mission for you. A very delicate one. Maybe the most delicate I have given you so far.”</p>
<p>“Nice. What is it?”</p>
<p>Silence again. Sal couldn’t see her mentor’s expression. But it was unlike her to be hesitating. “Do you remember Prindo Kalandra?” Kashio finally asked.</p>
<p>Sal froze. That wasn’t a name she had expected it to appear again so soon.</p>
<p>“Of course. Why?” Sal felt her heartbeat quicken, but she made sure not to show it in her voice.</p>
<p>“She is the leader of the Rise now and had been responsible for several of the attacks against the barons and several dozen of thousands of shills in damages this month alone. Apparently, she didn’t take kindly being refused as one of them,” Kashio said.</p>
<p>“Why was she refused?”</p>
<p>Kashio shrugged nonchalantly. “Fellemo has determined that her presence as a Spark Baron would be a disturbance. Which is correct for once.”</p>
<p>“So… What do you need me for then?”</p>
<p>“I need her to be taken care of. <em>Permanently</em>.”</p>
<p>Sal’s heart sank in her chest.</p>
<p>“The situation in the Bread Fields is already bad enough.” Kashio continued impassively. “We can’t let it happen here. And killing her directly would be a mistake because it would only make her a martyr by the rest of the Rise. I also can’t let this the hands of some untrustworthy spy or anything of the sort or whatever stupid idea Fellemo gets again. I need someone I can trust.” At those words, Kashio turned back to her. Her white shiny eyes felt like they tried to penetrate Sal’s brain. “Can I trust you for it, Sal?” she asked.</p>
<p>Sal’s mind was blank. Petrified. Around her everything became a blur. But, in front of Kashio, she didn’t dare move a muscle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. You can always count on me,” she promised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, it wasn't supposed to be so angsty. But thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>